Forum:2019-02-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Okay I know this isn't the most important question, but it just jumped out at me: Have we ever before seen Tarvek holding his glasses to see better? It makes him look old, and like a bad guy; I'm not sure why I think so. Probably some old movie. ➤ I'm hoping that's Snacky with the gun in the last panel; our heros will make quick work of him. Not a serious fighter like Steelgarter; that'd be trouble. ➤ So, if the dismantling is the one instigated by Agatha last time, she has zipped across the room while all the bad guys are watching her. That's a good trick, even for a student of Zeetha. Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, February 27, 2019 (UTC) P.S. How do we feel about Tarvek and Higgs just deciding that the way to help Agatha is to shut down the summoning and get her out? Isn't it clear to them that she wouldn't be down there, especially in the middle of things, if she didn't want to watch the experiment? I think they're being somewhat sexist. "Oh, let's take on a roomful of bad guys so we can rescue the helpless heroine." Bkharvey (talk) 06:03, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :But does Agatha want to watch the summoning, or sabotage it? (or both?) Mylorite (talk) 06:40, February 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, the reason that's hard to read, I think, is that (being a spark) left to herself she'd want to watch, or participate, but (as she discussed with Zeetha recently) she's remembering Lord Womble's word to the wise about them blowing up the dome if anything too risky happens there. Bkharvey (talk) 07:36, February 27, 2019 (UTC) just want to point out that the winslow is in todays episode : Oh, good eye, whoever you are! Bkharvey (talk) 07:37, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :: The Winslow is eternal. 9thGeneral (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: There's a The Winslow wiki page that's kind of out of date. One of you eagle-eyed Winslow-watchers should fix that... Bkharvey (talk) 04:55, February 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: I added it to the page. I note that "inter-dimensional" doesn't appear in the Chronology yet. Argadi (talk) 10:51, February 28, 2019 (UTC) : The appearance of a giant Winslow statue further reinforces the resemblance I mentioned last week between this scene and one in Buck Godot. —Undomelin ✉ 21:19, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: "Two of them over on that balcony across the way move like Jägers." But if Agatha is on the ground rather than on the balcony, so are the Jägers. Who's on the balcony are a bunch of tied up and gagged sparks no longer wearing grey cloaks. Bkharvey (talk) 09:57, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :Two pages ago, we saw Zeetha grab four Dark Hoods. On the previous page, we saw Agatha, Zeetha, Wooster, and Oggian (he still has his original skin color) in Dark Hoods. That leaves Dimo and Maxim (who are green and purple respectively) guarding the captives. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:24, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :I forgot Trogulus and Rakethorn, who are also with Dimo and Maxim. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:01, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Oops, right you are. I wonder if Rakethorn is trustable... Bkharvey (talk) 23:40, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Your first mistake, gunman off screen, is holding a projectile weapon at someone's head while at melee range. Let the projectile travel the distance for you. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:36, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :My thought precisely! Especially with a quick-reflexed fellow like the illustrious Mr. Higgs! Quantheory (talk) 05:53, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :: ... although based on past experience, it's probably a death ray rather than a projectile. Most of the projectile weapons we've seen have been of the non-fatal variety, such as Gil's spork gun and Lucrezia's marshmallow gun. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 09:15, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :::A ray is still a projectile. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:23, February 28, 2019 (UTC) So how good a sneak is the gunman to get the drop on both Tarvek and Higgs? Tarvek has Smoke Knight training and Higgs...well, is Higgs. I don't recall seeing that weapon before, but it was not one of the ones that Steelgarter brandished with Violetta. 9thGeneral (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2019 (UTC) : Ah, maybe that's the point of Tarvek taking hold of his glasses, to establish that his attention is across the room rather than on his immediate environment. As for Higgs, I would expect him to just ignore the weapon. He's survived worse. Bkharvey (talk) 23:40, February 27, 2019 (UTC)